List of Sekirei episodes
by Aniplex on October 22, 2008.]] Sekirei is a TV anime series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Sakurako Gokurakuin. The episodes, produced by Aniplex and animated by Seven Arcs, are directed by Keizō Kusakawa and written by Takao Yoshioka with character designs by Shinpei Tomooka. The story revolves around a college student named Minato Sahashi, whose entire life changes when he meets a Sekirei named Musubi and later gets involved in a deadly survival game between Sekireis and their masters, or Ashikabis, called the Sekirei Plan. Sekirei aired twelve episodes between July 2 and September 17, 2008 on Tokyo MX with subsequent runs on Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, Nagoya Broadcasting Network, Sun TV, TV Hokkaido, TV Kanagawa, TV Saitama, AT-X and TVQ. The series accurately follows the first fifty chapters of the series. AT-X broadcasts of the series were uncensored, while it was heavily censored on other stations. Six uncut DVDs of the first season were released between October 22, 2008 and March 25, 2009. The sixth DVD volume features an original video animation episode entitled "The First Errand", which involves Kusano in a shopping race between Musubi and Tsukiumi. A Blu-ray box set of the first season was released on June 30, 2010 with three Blu-ray discs and one additional CD. A second season, entitled Sekirei: Pure Engagement, aired in Japan between July 4 and September 26, 2010 on Tokyo MX with subsequent runs on AT-X, KBS Kyoto, Nagoya Broadcasting Network, Sun TV, TV Hokkaido, and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting. The limited edition of the Hakuyoku no Seiyaku ~Pure Engagement~/Onnaji Kimochi CD single came bundled with a special three-minute OVA, classified as episode 0, titled "Two Topic Gossip". The full 28-minute version of the OVA was released with the first BD/DVD volume of the second season on August 25, 2010. Both anime seasons are licensed by Funimation Entertainment for distribution in North America. A DVD box set of first season was released on November 23, 2010. Two pieces of theme music were used for the first season: an opening theme and an ending theme. The opening theme is "Sekirei" and the ending theme is "Dear sweet heart"; both songs are performed by Saori Hayami (#88 Musubi), Marina Inoue (#9 Tsukiumi), Kana Hanazawa (#108 Kusano), Aya Endo (#2 Matsu). The ending theme used for the eleventh episode is "Kimi o Omō Toki" by Saori Hayami. The opening and ending themes were released as part of the Sekirei Original Soundtrack on July 23, 2008. The opening theme for Pure Engagement is "Hakuyoku no Seiyaku ~Pure Engagement~" while the ending theme is "Onnaji Kimochi", both of them sung by Saori Hayami, Marina Inoue, Kana Hanazawa and Aya Endo, as it was in the first season. The ending theme for episode 10 is "Oboetiru Kara" by Saori Hayami. The tracks are released in the Hakuyoku no Seiyaku ~Pure Engagement~/Onnaji Kimochi CD and the Sekirei Sound Complete CD. Episodes Sekirei (2008-2009) Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2010) References ;General * * ;Specific External links * Official Tokyo MX Website * Official Website Sekirei pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de Sekirei